


MJ H! B! D!

by n0tab00



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0tab00/pseuds/n0tab00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short PWP for Jun's birthday. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	MJ H! B! D!

 

 

"Too much..." Jun whimpered as his forearms pushed against the glass wall. "Sho... Please..."

 

"But you love this, Jun," Sho grunted as he snapped his hips and pushed his cock deep inside his lover. "Look at them taking pictures of us with their phones."

  
Jun shuddered. He knew it was their suit up image from an airline poster superimposed on the one-way glass wall facing one of the busiest streets in Japan which was attracting the crowd.

  
He knew the girls, ladies and men outside couldn't see him naked with Sho ramming into him from behind. He knew they couldn't hear him beg for release even when he and Sho could hear them gushing about how cool and sexy both of them look together.

  
Yet with just a few inches separating the outside and inside of the special room and the hardness going in and out of him, it made him forget.

  
"Fuck yeah. Such a hungry hole," Sho suddenly lifted Jun's left leg, so the foot rested on the wall.

  
"No..." Jun teared up embarrassed that he was totally exposed to the crowd.

  
"Don't put you head down, Jun," Sho looped his leather belt around Jun and tightened the buckle.

  
Jun sobbed, back arched and arms tied when Sho pulled the belt back. His right leg raised on its tiptoe with the tension his lover wrecked on his body. He met the people's gazes, pointing fingers and camera flashes on his hard cock bouncing and dripping precum everywhere. He couldn't cover himself with his arms trapped by the belt. "Please..."

  
"Yeah baby. They're all looking at you," Sho taunted and bit Jun's earlobe.  "Spreading wide for a man still in his best tuxedo. Greedy, greedy boy," he said grabbing Jun's cock and balls tight.

  
"Fuck!" Jun threw his head back. His flushed and slick body trembled even more.

  
"Do you want to cum?"

  
"Yes," Jun turned to meet Sho's eyes, his lush kiss-bruised lips quivering. "Please make me cum now, Sho."

  
Sho chuckled, pleased. Jun gasped when Sho pushed them towards the wall, closer to the crowd. Jun's left leg folded and he was spread even wider with the tip of his cock grazing the wall and smearing cum with Sho's movement. Jun was only anchored by Sho's left hand on his abs.

  
A sinister laughter made Jun opened his eyes. He didn't even know he closed them.

  
"Look at that, Jun. They're going to put their faces on your crotch like the ones that went viral."

  
Jun was even more mortified when he realised that Sho had put them directly behind his image. His cock lining up with his crotch on the outside.

  
"Look at them. So ready for your cum," Sho thrust harder and faster into Jun's tight hole. "Oh yes. Ready to taste your jizz." The smiling faces came closer to Jun's hard cock and then they opened their mouths. "Now, cum now Jun!"

  
"Sho..." Jun's body shook as his white streaks of cum landed haphazardly on the wall, on the people's faces. "Sho..."

  
"Beautiful," Sho whispered as he lost his rhythm and shot his thick hot cum inside his lover. "Jun..."

  
Jun slid down on the floor with his ass up in the air when Sho was ready to pull out. Sho smacked Jun's ass twice and made a sound of satisfaction when he saw his cum running down the used hole.

  
Just as Jun thought Sho would embrace him, he stiffened when he felt a butt plug shoved back into him.

  
"I want to keep some for dessert later," Sho pulled Jun into a hug after he tucked his cock into his trouser and took his belt back. "Your birthday treat is not over yet, my love," he said kissing Jun's lips and forehead softly.

  
"Happy birthday Jun. I love you."

  
Jun snuggled closer to Sho. "Thank you, Sho. I love you too, you kinky beast."

 


End file.
